endypsofandomcom-20200214-history
K'onnen
K'onnen are very small, insect-like aliens with dark, shiny carapaces. Their lack of faces makes them slightly unsettling to look at, but they can actually be very friendly. They lack a mouth or any kind of speech apparatus, but they are very skilled telepaths, and can speak into the minds of other aliens. Despite being competely blind, the K'onnen can easily navigate due to the hundreds of sensory nerves nestled just beneath their carapaces, which emit energy pulses which act like echolacation. Appearence K'onnen are very small, thin creatures. They have extremely long tails, almost twice the length of their bodies. They have large, earlike structures atop their heads, but these are not actually ears. This area of their head has the most concentration of sensory nerves, and thus get the most use when it comes to helping the k'onnen navigate around. They have short arms and nubby hands with no fingers. Their legs resemble that of a rabbit, with large feet and digitigrade knees. While k'onnen look largely similar to each other, they do have a pair of ear canals on each side of their head that shows off a different color. Inside their bodies, they can have blood of a seemingly endless amount of colors, and this color is displayed within their ears. Their blood can also be seen when they are blushing or bleeding. Some of the blood colors are hierarchial, but not all of them. Society The society of the k'onnen is almost entirely based on the color of their blood. Even down to the actual shade of said color. There is one large distinction that allows power to each of the k'onnen: the difference between Pure bloods, and the rest of the k'onnen population. A Pure-blooded k'onnen is one whose blood is completely without dilution. Their blood does not take any sort of shade or differentiation from a base color. Pure bloods are extremely rare, and thus are held in extremely high regard. Pure bloods usually hold positions of power as kings or queens. No regular k'onnen is allowed to challenge their rule. More often than not, the rule is passed down through the family line. However, in order for this to happen, a second Pure blooded k'onnen must me the mate of the ruler, else the child's blood would no longer be pure, compramising their chance at the throne. A k'onnen may rule for its entire life waiting for a mate to appear. In rare cases, a Pure blood may come along and challenge the throne, rather than rule at the current leader's side. K'onnen Traits Ability Score Increase Your WIsdom Score increases by +2, and your Dexterity Score by +1 Age The life expectancy of k'onnen varies based on blood type. Both types would reach adulthood in about 20 years, but that's where the likeness ends. A normal k'onnen can live for a little over 50 years, while Pure bloods are known to easily surpass 1,000 years. Alignment K'onnen, because of their aggressive societal structure, tend to be towards the chaotic side of things. Size They are very small, reaching about 3ft at the tallest. Psychic Blast You are able to channel your psychic abilities into a concentrated explosion that does damage. At first it does 1d8 psychic damage + your casting bonus. The damage increases by 1d8 at the 3rd, 10th, 14th, and 17th level and can be used thrice per short rest. Mind Control Your psychic powers allow you to temporarily enter the minds of other creatures. If you attempt to take control of a creature, it must make a Wisdom save. If it fails, it will be completely under your control. While controlling a creature, you must make a Wisdom save of your own each turn to ensure the creature stays under your control. Outside of combat, your hold on the creature will decay naturally over time. Darkvision You are blind, but your senses allow you to easily navigate even the darkest areas. Languages You are able to speak any language simply by entering to mind of another creature in order to speak with them. Inside their head, your voice will sound like their native language. However, this is limited to verbal speech only, you cannot read a language unless you are taught how. Notable K'onnen Gallery k'onnen.png|A Cyan, Pure blood k'onnen. k'onnen-dick.png|K'onnen genitals.